


You are quite prepared

by Merel



Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Missing Scene, Smoking, destruction runs in the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: It was something new, high-end, she’d only made two times before. No one would go to a brothel and order this, but her boy always loved fancy stuff, and he’d need it for this.
Relationships: Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang & Roy Mustang
Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758217
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	You are quite prepared

**Author's Note:**

> For Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020, day 3: Disappointment or Apologies or Grounded

“Uhm, ‘scuse me?” Her boy was blinking at her over his penicillin, his eyebrows up and hidden under his bangs. 

She smirked and breathed out a puff of smoke. “I got a contact who can supply explosives, most of the girls are already waitin’ for me in Aerugo, just need a few more,” she flicked her cigarette towards the girls still walking the floor, “and myself.” 

“Yeah, but it’s- it’s yours.”

“It’s the people that made this place mine, Roy.” He still looked hurt, and she understood. This was something that grounded him, but they’d cleaned out his bedroom years ago, after he graduated from the academy. He had his own people now, his own place. “Anyways, if your plan doesn’t work, there won’t be much to come back to.” 

“Sorry, I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.” He put up a cocky smirk, but she could read the self-loathing and fear hiding under it. 

She had to breathe away her own fear, for herself, for him, for everyone else in this godsforsaken country. “Don’t fucking apologize, just promise me one thing.” 

Kid gripped his glass. “What?”

“Don’t die.” 

He blinked but nodded decisively, taking another casual sip from his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started coming up the idea for this I realised I'd always kind of thought of it being Roy's idea to blow up the bar? I decided to switch that around, and I actually liked this idea a lot better!
> 
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](https://stiekemekat.tumblr.com/)! Kudos are always appreciated and I try to reply to all comments!


End file.
